Inesperanza
by Dra. Idachi
Summary: Las lineas temporales siguen teniendo ese toque de sorpresa para el, ya tuvo tiempo de vivir la mayoría, sin embargo no estaba listo para esta historia nueva, esta linea para el era completamente nueva y de cierta forma le aliviaba, pero no lo suficiente sabiendo el porque se hizo esta ruta. Human!Undertale, Linea genocida. Adv: BL, Sansgore(no pregunten), Drama. OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno estuve como una semana pensando y acomodando mis ideas sobre escribir algo sobre esta pareja más que nada sobre este juego, realmente me encanta y pues el personaje favorito de la mayoría del fandom que es Sans (también de su servidora) pensé en hacer esta cosa… espero que le guste, no tengo muy buena redacción así que ojala se entienda bien. Love ya!**

 **Undertale y sus personajes le pertenecen al magnifico** _ **Toby Fox**_ **y a todo su crew.**

 **Esta historia solo la hago por diversión y deleite de los que les guste, de antemano gracias por leerlo.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo un grupo de alquimistas encontraron una antigua leyenda a faldas del sagrado Monte Ebott, la leyenda decía que en algún tiempo llegaría un ángel a salvar a la población o un demonio el cual les daría su perdición, el líder del grupo decidió esconder la leyenda dentro de la montaña._

 _El tiempo paso y el grupo de alquimistas se convirtió en una comunidad grande el cual le debían toda su sabiduría a su líder el cual y podía igualar su poder a la de un rey por lo que lo empezaron a llamar "Nuestro rey de sueños" o "Rey Dreemur" el hombre tenía una amabilidad envidiable, siempre procuraba a sus aldeanos y se entregaba a ellos._

 _Un día el rey del pueblo vecino se enteró de la comunidad de alquimistas, en un intento por quitarles su sabiduría y poder el rey pidió tener una reunión con el rey de los sueños, este ante la petición se sintió feliz de poder tener una alianza con algún pueblo que no les tacharan de Herejes._

 _El rey de los sueños y su familia se prepararon para recibir al otro rey y su familia, un banquete excepcional en una casa humilde la cual le pertenecía al mismo rey cosa que a su majestad del pueblo vecino le pareció un insulto ya que él era conocido por gozar de su poder y riquezas._

 _El rey vecino intento obtener lo que necesitada de los sabios de la comunidad, pero ellos tenían sus propias reglas: Ningún foráneo que no esté familiarizado con los procesos no tienen derecho a aprender._

 _El rey vecino enfureció._

 _Sobornando a varios sabios que no aceptaban las reglas del rey de los sueños, le enseñaron a los altos mandos de guerra a utilizar la alquimia la cual sus procesos al ser manchado por romper las reglas, su nombre fue cambiado por "Magia" la cual con procesos prohibidos empezaron a atacar a la comunidad alquimista._

 _El rey de los sueños batallo hasta la muerte donde marco el fin de la pequeña guerra, la comunidad fue encerrada dentro del Monte Ebott, los alquimistas estaban devastados habían perdido a su rey y encerrados en la oscuridad, el rey vecino sacrifico 7 personas para usar un tipo de magia muy poderosa la cual las personas que corriera sangre alquimista no podría salir._

 _Todo lo que entra nunca más sale._

 _Las investigaciones de los sabios ahora llamados científicos descubrieron una horrible verdad, para poder volver a la superficie tenían que sacrificar 7 almas puras, y sus creencias les hacían tener en cuenta que la pureza solo existían en la juventud y niñez, sin embargo el primer intento fue en vano, no contaron que las almas puras no debían ser de sangre alquimista por lo que la reyna destrozada dejo que la culpa cayera en ella y fue encerrada dejando en el mando a su hijo adolescente el cual era la última esperanza de la comunidad la cual poco a poco iba creciendo de manera impensable._

 _Por lo que se hicieron tres partes del subsuelo el primero es Snowdin, la tierra fría y estéril que está llena de alegría y luz, Waterfall la tierra fértil, húmeda y silenciosamente musical y finalmente Hotland el lugar más caliente y tecnológico, la cuarta parte del subsuelo habitado es parte de la capital y el castillo real donde vive la ciudadela y los herederos de los antiguos sabios_.

…

 _ **Muchos años después**_

 _En el exterior las guerra, hambruna y enfermedades se empezaron a extender, muchos decían que el Monte Ebott estaba embrujado por los alquimistas asesinados ahí, por lo que varias personas lo escalaban esperando morir, sin embargo, se encontraban con una oportunidad nueva con la gente del subsuelo aceptando su destino y el destino de las almas puras cada vez que caían una tras otra._

-Pero mamá ¡Eso no tiene sentido! El único niño que ha caído aquí es Chara ¡Pero es mi mejor amigo! - El pequeño niño rubio abrazo a su adormilado hermano adoptivo. –No te preocupes Chara, no dejare que te hagan algo- La mujer albina sonrió con ternura su pequeño hijo era un amor, se levantó y se sentó junto a el abrazándolo mientras le acariciaba su cabellera, este empezó a reír divertido por el gesto.

-Asriel, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada a ninguno de mis hijos ¡Primero los golpeo antes de que pase eso! Son mis pequeñitos bebés- La mujer le da unos besos consecutivos en la mejilla ocasionando risas de niño. -Es hora de dormir mi niño…- La mujer tomando en sus brazos a los dos niños y se levantó tarareando una canción de cuna con la cual hacia que el pequeño niño rubio tuviera sueño.

-Mamá… no quiero… ir a la cama…- Los pequeños y cansados bostezos se escuchaban de parte del rubio lo cual solo hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido en brazos de su madre, esta con una pequeña sonrisa coloco a cada niño en su lugar arropándolos como se debe respectivamente y dándoles las buenas noches con un beso en la frente.

 _Los años pasaron la historia del hijo del segundo rey de los sueños quedara en los corazones de todos los pobladores del subsuelo, en todo el transcurso de tiempo hasta nuestra actualidad todos empezaron a tener esperanza a cada alma pura tomada, dándole una ceremonia respectiva a cada niño caído._

 _Solo faltaba una y la leyenda que fue escondida dentro de la montaña salió a la luz ahora los pobladores del subsuelo tenían mucha más esperanza, cada uno de los niños fue llamado ángel, solo falta un último niño, el cual determinaría la leyenda si sería su salvación o perdición._

 _La leyenda fue llamada:_

 _ **UNDERTALE**_

Todos en la superficie

[ **RESET** ]

Todos muertos

[ **RESET** ]

Todos en la superficie

[ **RESET** ]

Uno muerto, todos los demás vivos.

[ **RESET** ]

" _Una y otra vez… no recuerdo ya cuantas van, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo… esta vida es así… ¿no lo crees? Papyrus…"_

Las luces del exterior le empezaron a molestar, pensando en que debía comprar una cortina o se haría ciego, su cara cansada hizo muecas esperando el grito de mañana de cada reseteo, esta vez no lo escucho se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, extrañamente no tenia frio ese día sin embargo eso no excluía su manía de usar un suéter sin abrochar, al sentarse en la orilla de la cama puro ver bien la habitación donde se encontraba, era acogedora con un pequeño librero y mesa de noche así como un peinador, donde tenía ahí una bufanda roja colocada cuidadosamente sobre este. -Qu…- Se tallo los ojos para poder visualizar bien que era no era su habitación, miro por la ventana y vio la capital del subsuelo. Un suspiro pesado salió de su boca mirando cosas de primeros auxilios en un buró al lado de la cama, se miró la camisa o dentro de esta y observo su tronco vendado con sangre seca. -De verdad aun no…- Intento pararse sin éxito alguno, estaba débil.

Su cabeza dio mil vueltas intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado.

El sonido de un alma a punto de romperse llego a su cabeza y las imágenes fluyeron como un balde de agua. Su pelea con Frisk había dado frutos a pesar de que parecía que iba a perderla por la costumbre del mocoso, pero logro parar la línea genocida, como él la había llamado, sin embargo, termino lastimado en su último intento si en esta línea no hubiera llamado al rey Asgore no hubiera sobrevivido al parecer.

Aunque la verdad a como tenía su cabeza eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Se dejó caer en la cama con su cara tapada por ambos brazos, antes de que sus lágrimas empezaran a derramarse la puerta del cuarto fue abierta dejando ver a un hombre imponente rubio y muy demacrado de la cara. Sans se levantó limpiándose los ojos rápidamente sin dejar que el rey lo viera así. -Sans, me alegro que por fin hayas despertado, pensé que te perdería a ti también…- El alivio en el tono de su voz era notorio, el peliblanco solo sonrió como de costumbre, la sonrisa que todo lo oculta. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Aparte de adolorido… bien, supongo…- El ambiente empezó a hacerse un poco tenso, más que nada que el rey no quería sacar el tema del alma pura a conocer. -Te vez algo "Cabreado" su majestad- El hombre le miro con una pequeña pero cansada sonrisa, tomando un poco de aire se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando seriamente al joven peliblanco.

-Sans, agradezco completamente tus esfuerzos por detener al demonio y obtener la última alma… también… lamento mucho que en el camino a esto la vida de tu hermano menor haya sido tomada de una manera cruel, Alphys me conto todo lo que ha pasado en el viaje de… de ese niño…- La tensión en el cuerpo del segundo rey de los sueños era notoria. -Quiero que te alojes en mi casa… hasta que te recuperes y no tendría problema si estando recuperado te quedas más tiempo, seria lindo tener a alguien más aquí-

El rey siguió diciendo cosas como que iría a pedir que la cocinera le trajera algo para que el peliblanco recobrara fuerzas y que le cambiaran las vendas y le trajeran ropa nueva, Sans solo pudo reír por lo bajo un poco lastimero, realmente esta sería su nueva vida, de tantas líneas temporales jamás le había tocado algo así. Era hasta gracioso de manera irónica, muchas veces terminaba en las ruinas con la Reyna, otras veces con Mettaton en el castillo, otras con Undyne de Reyna, una con Papyrus de rey, esta vez solo quedaban ellos tres. Alphys esta vez había sido fuerte y no había sucumbido a la depresión suicidándose como en diferentes líneas temporales cuando Undyne terminaba mal.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, era peor cada vez que lo recordaba.

Las cosas no podrían ser mas… inesperadas.

 **Welp, espero que les guste esta cosa avanzara como avance(¿?) realmente no se que pasara porque todo lo escribo sin planear. Lo único que se es que esto es un Human Undertale, y que las cosas pueden ir super raro… los amo bai**

 **Para recomendaciones deja un review(¿?) acepto cualquier tipo de critica :3**

 **Atte: Dra. Idachi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y que le dieron una oportunidad. Realmente es un proyecto muy… extraño lo que estoy haciendo pero veamos que ocurre.**

 **Undertale como sus personajes le pertenecen a Toby Fox como a todo su crew yo solo los uso para esta historia.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Lunes_

 **Nada**

 _Martes_

 **Nada**

 _Miercoles_

 **Nada**

 _Jueves_

 **Nada**

 _Viernes_

 **Aun nada…**

Siempre analizaba cada 5 días los movimientos de tiempo que había por culpa del niño caído, pero esta vez simplemente no salía nada, no había lecturas como si lo que estaba ocurriendo no debía haber pasado, chasqueo la lengua; no era momento de ponerse a pensar en el ayer, debía saber porque la línea temporal ya no tenía seguimiento, una de las cámaras dentro del castillo le hicieron ver que Asgore estaba de vuelta y debía ya estar en la habitación que le dio el rey para no sacar sospecha alguna.

La teletransportación nunca le había dolido tanto como una de emergencia, cayó en el piso intentando parar el dolor haciendo pose fetal, estaba volviendo a sangrar, sus poderes estaban demasiado limitados, lo sabía, pero como siempre ni a el mismo se escuchaba, levanto su mirada adolorida a la bufanda de su hermano menor con una sonrisa. - ¿Sera mi momento de ir contigo Papy?... hehe… ugh- Su sangre ya estaba manchando el piso por lo que solo se dejó caer más en este manchando el resto de su ropa.

Dos golpes y siguiéndole el pequeño rechinido de la puerta abriéndose. -¡Sans!- Era Alphys, la cual llevaba medicinas y comida para el peliblanco. -¡Dios mio! D-dejame te ayudo ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡P-porque estabas en el piso!?- El hombre le miro muy ojeroso con su típica sonrisa cansada.

-Pensé en ver los números de esta semana, pero… falle en volver a tiempo, lo siento Alph… siempre te preocupo- La mujer suspiro por lo bajo ayudando al peliblanco a tumbarse sobre la cama y proseguir con curar su herida. -Ugh… cada vez duele más…-

-¡Por supuesto que duele más! Debes seguir las indicaciones del doctor Sans… no quiero que te vayas tú también… - Los ojos de la rubia se empezaron a cristalizar indicando que lagrimas querían escapar, Sans cerro los ojos dejando reposar su cabeza en la almohada. -Hazlo por mí, termina de sanar y luego haces todo lo que quieras, tu HP apenas es sostenible, si no fuera por Asgore…- Se detuvo para recoger la bandeja con medicinas y comida, sin decir nada mas solo dejo las cosas en el pequeño buro que tenía a un lado de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta silenciosamente. -Asgore también está preocupado por ti, te ve como… no lo sé, está usando el mismo su poder para curarte… por favor toma en cuenta todo esto, no te des por vencido como siempre Sans…-

La puerta fue cerrada con delicadeza.

Un amargo sabor de boca llego al peliblanco, todo le era completamente nuevo, Alphys ahora era la fuerte mentalmente, no sabía si reír o llorar, su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la bufanda de Papyrus y una solitaria lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. -Supongo que ahora debo estar sin ti… ya no habrá reseteo… ya no volverás de verdad… hehe…he… Papyrus… bro… lo siento… nunca puedo salvarte… incluso ahora que no volveremos a pasar por lo mismo miles de veces… nunca más…- Una incontrolable risa que era opacada por la cara de miseria y lágrimas de parte del hombre, fuera de la habitación se encontraba el rey dispuesto a entrar, sin embargo, paro al momento de escuchar el pequeño monologo del peliblanco.

Sin dejar que el otro parara de reir/llorar entro a la habitación directo a él más bajo para abrazarlo confortándolo. -Sé que es difícil Sans… no estás solo… no lo estas, yo estoy aquí contigo… no te abandonare lo prometo, ni a ti o a Alphys les faltara algo, yo estaré a cargo de ustedes, por favor… no llores más, solo haces que tu sanación empeore…- Sans con vista nublada solo se dejó consolar para de un rato a otro corresponder al cálido abrazo del rey, el cual sin duda que lo reconfortaba demasiado. Cayo dormido después de un rato, Asgore con una pequeña sonrisa cálida tapo al peliblanco con la sabana para que no pasara frio.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la suya propia donde yacía un libro de chistes con una caligrafía exquisita y hecha en tinta negra, lo último escrito en el libro parecía muy reciente y casi lo era, muchos chistes de esqueletos o chistes de madres. El nombre de la persona a quien pertenecía estaba en letras doradas " _Toriel_ ", cerro el libro guardándolo en su caja fuerte donde ahí mismo guardaba recuerdos, fotos de sus hijos, de su ex esposa, los collares en forma de corazón de sus fallecidos pequeños.

Esta vez realmente se había quedado solo, sin nadie, sin familia.

Sacudió su cabeza y la imagen del herido Sans y una seria Alphys le llegaron a su cabeza, ellos eran su compañía por el momento, sabía que no los podría obligar a estar con él, menos al peliblanco que si por algo se le conoce es de nunca estar en un solo lugar con su poder de tele transportación. Suspiro pesado, no quería pensar en el futuro aún.

Su cabeza dolía a punzadas, odiaba esa sensación, había estado frente a la pantalla de su monitor por días y casi sin dormir; tener una obsesión con vigilar sin pestañear al reino era algo que solo un espartano lograría y no sería sin la ayuda de café.

Talló sus ojos un momento y paso a colocarse gotas para la vista, tenía que conseguir unos lentes nuevos si quería aguantar más tiempo viendo a un monitor, su celular empezó a vibrar y sin verlo realmente contesto con una voz monótona. -Dra. Alphys ¿Quién habla? –

- _Alphys, soy yo Asgore… me gustaría saber cómo va la investigación sobre las almas-_ La voz del rey sonaba inusual para ella, pero capto el temor al momento de mencionar las dichosas almas que tanto mal han ocasionado a su gente.

-En un momento iré al castillo con los informes su majestad, c-creo que esto le interesara- Después de unas palabras formales colgó alejándose del monitor, fue a paso apresurado a la computadora que estaba a un lado de la pantalla de vigilancia tomando una carpeta y un pequeño aparato como si fuera una alarma. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar a un frasco con cenizas, su cara demostraba tristeza. -Ya vuelvo… Undyne…- Salió sin más.

Su presencia no era extraña para nadie en Hotland, aún seguían enviándole cartas por la pérdida de Mettaton, cosa que dé a pesar de ser triste, le daba mucho coraje no quería recordar lo sucedido el pasado solo le lastima, el saber que podía hacer más y no haberlo hecho le carcomía la conciencia todos los días.

Simplemente no.

Pudo revivir a Undyne.

Pudo SALVAR a Undyne.

Pero no lo hizo.

Temió.

Y le dejo todo el trabajo al pobre de Sans el cual ahora solo estaba en una cama agonizando deseando a cada momento morir, pero no lo dejaría, si sus investigaciones avanzan podría traer a la vida a Papyrus e Undyne de alguna manera, justo como… pensar en ese experimento le dolía más la cabeza.

El elevador estaba sin uso, suerte para ella.

Unos pisos después llego a su destino no sin al solo dar un paso fuera tropezar. -¡Ah!- Todos sus documentos quedaron esparcidos en el piso, sobo su cara donde estaba lastimada y volteo a buscar la causa de su tropiezo.

-¡Howdy! No pensé que todavía la barrera estuviera intacta hehehe- La sonrisa sin sentimientos parecía que brillaba en el lugar. -Parece ser que has mejorado en tus investigaciones hee… La determinación no es un poder absoluto, ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría?- Alphys le miro aterrada, no podía seguir vivo… ¿O sí?, se dio una bofetada mental, no era momento de sorprenderse, se levantó sacudiendo el polvo recogiendo como pudo todos los papeles arrancándoselos de las ramas a Flowey con molestia.

-Eso no te interesa, no deberías estar aquí, el rey podría verte y no es algo que quieres ¿o sí.. príncipe? - La flor dejo escapar una risilla y empezó a andar al lado de la científica. - ¿Qué quieres? -

-Hey, Hey no seas ruda con tu superior, solo voy contigo porque sé que puedo ayudarte con la investigación de esas almas, el poder que tenía el pequeño Frisk lo tengo yo ahora- La doctora paro en seco mirando aterrada a la flor la cual solo avanzaba cínicamente. -Si yo absorbo las 7 almas no tendría problemas en romper la barrera… y volver a traer a la vida a sus seres amados, claro si eso es lo que quieres, recuerda que fui al primero que trajiste casi exitosamente a la vida… aunque fuera por un accidente- Alphys tomo aire, esto no le podía estar pasando en ese momento, pensándolo rápidamente tomo a Flowey por su tallo y lo arranco del suelo con todo y raíz. -¡Hey!-

-Si realmente me quieres ayudar, no hables o te quejes… hare que te den las 7 almas, con seis regresaste a tu forma normal ¿O solo necesitabas una? Como sea, yo te ayudo tú me ayudas y este infierno se acabará- Su voz no podía sonar más decisiva que esa, no recordaba bien la línea pacifista había sido hace muchas líneas cuando paso. Llego al castillo sin problema, vio una pequeña maceta y ahí coloco a la flor el cual estaba solo murmurando cosas homicidas, Asgore estaba sentado en medio del jardín tomando un poco de té. -Su majestad…-

-Oh, Alphys ¿Cómo te encuentras? Oh… parece que traer una flor nueva para mi jardín- El hombre mayor se veía un poco más feliz de ver más naturaleza, quizá sea solo lo que le hace feliz en esos momentos. La mujer se acercó con decisión dejando a Flowey frente al rey de los sueños y le entrego los papeles que llevaba en uno de sus brazos libres.

-Encontré dos cosas que podemos hacer sin que usted salga perjudicado señor…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Flowey empezó a hablar.

-¡Dame las almas humanas a mí! ¡Yo puedo controlarlas! - Su tono de voz parecía más que nada desesperación, el viejo rey salto por la impresión hasta ver una familiar cara en esa flor. -Papá… Con esas almas puedo volver…- Los ojos del rey quedaron perplejos hasta que poco a poco se tornaron cristalinos dejando escapar esas lagrimas que aguanto por décadas al perder a sus dos hijos.

-Asriel… mi hijo... e-estas vivo… ¿C-cómo? - Con cuidado empezó a acariciar los pétalos del príncipe flor.

-Fui yo su majestad, sé que debí decirle esto hace mucho pero su hijo no me lo permitió, pero puedo decirle con seguridad que todas mis investigaciones dan como resultado que Fl… El príncipe Asriel puede tomar las almas sin problemas, ya que al carecer de una el espacio es bueno para ellas…-

-Espera, ¿No tiene alma? P-pero ¿Por qué? - Flowey suspiro cansado.

-Es porque morí, mi alma se fue ¡PUM! Pero mi esencia quedo con mis restos los cuales tú y mamá esparcieron por el jardín, es por eso que cobre vida, tan tan, punto final, ¡Dame las 7 almas! - La científica suspiro cansada cargando la maceta. -¡Déjame!-

-B-bueno…- Asgore estaba en un pequeño duelo con tanta información dada. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar en lo que haría ahora, por una parte, estaba el convertirse en un dios capaz de obtener venganza o por otro lado podría tener a su querido primogénito de vuelta con esas almas y quedarse en el subsuelo. -Asriel… ¿De verdad crees que todo estará bien si absorbes estas almas?...- La flor sonrió y asintió seguro de sí mismo. -Supongo… que será mejor eso… Alphys haz todo lo que necesites hacer, sabes dónde están las almas puedes tomarlas para cuando el proceso esté listo…-

-Necesitare que Sans y usted estén en el lugar- El rey la miro confundido.

\- ¿Sans? ¿Por qué el? -

-Él tiene conocimiento completo del estudio de almas, por lo que me seria de mucha ayuda y más si usted está ahí para curarlo por si tiene un retroceso en su sanación-

El rey asintió mirando a su hijo transformado en flor el cual solo se movía de un lado a otro emocionado, quizá sea una buena oportunidad para todos de empezar de nuevo.

 **Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, se que son pocos y eso meh, los ahuyento el hecho de que habrá sansgore gggg no importa, espero que los que lo lean lo disfruten, etc, etc.**

 **Acepto cualquier tipo de critica constructiva, se que no soy la gran verga de la redacción pero me doy mi luchita.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya dudes! Espero que os guste y al ultimo digo mas pa no distraer XD**

 **Undertale by Toby Fox y todo su Crew**

 _ **Inesperanza capítulo 3**_

No podía creer la paz que le embargaba esa mañana, había dormido como un bebé, llevaba AÑOS sin poder dormir bien, la última vez que lo logró fue un día antes de él _accidente,_ se levantó lentamente de su cama mirando a su alrededor. El antibiótico que había tomado un día antes lo había dormido como tronco ya que al parecer paso un día y medio de tanto dormir, tomo su celular el cual estaba en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama y logro ver que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alphys, suspiró, no tenía ganas de pararse, pero aun así lo hizo.

Se acercó a una pequeña cajonera donde aguardaba ropa limpia, ya que Asgore le había proporcionado ropa nueva y la verdad la que traía apestaba un poco, se logró cambiar lentamente viendo que era una camisa de manga larga blanca con pantalón negro junto a eso había una chaqueta color purpura con el escudo del reino, sin duda el rey lo quería a su servicio. Ya casi no sentía dolor en su torso, la herida estaba cicatrizando exitosamente. Al mirar por la ventana vio la luz a punto de transformarse en noche, la verdad ese sistema de cerrar los tragadores de luz eran muy buenos para saber la hora del día, y ya era tarde, por un momento quedo indeciso si usar tele transportación o no, sin darle más rodeos al asunto llego a la puerta del laboratorio de la científica real Alphys muy agitado, aún estaba débil, entro sin tocar o algo al lugar y ahí se encontraba una nota de esta donde decía que se encontraban abajo del laboratorio empezando el proceso de absorción. - ¿Qué? – Miro hacia el elevador confundido, no sabía que ese día era el procedimiento para romper la barrera, rápidamente llego al lugar después de pensar demasiado sobre lo que iba a ocurrir tanto que una preocupación en su mente formó muchas preguntas:

 _¿Tendrá el mismo poder que ellos?_

 _¿Acaso Asgore se volvería loco?_

Pero la más importante

 _¿Haría lo mismo que Frisk?_

Se dio una bofetada mental, no quería pensar en ese tipo de circunstancias en esos momentos, debía estar claro y lo más fuerte mentalmente para no interrumpir el rito de absorción, la voz grave del rey empezó a escucharse junto a una chillona la cual parecía estar siendo sarcástica, al acercarse más logro ver a la criatura que menos quería junto al rey, frunció el ceño, no podía simplemente no podía creer que esa cosa estuviera ahí. - ¡Howdy!, parece que la basura sonriente despertó de su sueño de belleza – Sans gruño por lo bajo mirando a Alphys la cual tenía unas ojeras sorprendentes, esta sin mirarlo le hizo una seña para que se colocara en su lugar.

-Asriel, no seas grosero con Sans él es parte de nuestra familia junto con Alphys – La flor hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia el peli-blanco.

\- ¡Hey trashbag! No sabía que seguías vivo, pensé que mi mejor amigo había acabado contigo tal y como lo hizo con tu pequeño hermano – Sans se mordió el labio internamente, sabía que era el príncipe ahora y que como estaba el rey no podía patearle el trasero, pero mentalmente ya lo había destruido.

– ¡Asriel! –

-¿¡Que!? - El rey cansado solo le dio unas palmadas suaves intentando transmitir sus sentimientos. -Hmpf…- La flor bufó por lo bajo, mirando al peliblanco con rencor. Sabía que el hombre no le dejaría absorber las 7 almas, ya que una casi le cuesta la vida y pues… era Frisk.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió, sentía que algo estaba mal, miro el frasco con el corazón rojo a la lejanía con desdén.

Frisk.

Los recuerdos de la línea pacifista le empezaron a golpear uno tras otro, las diferencias de estas hasta llegar a la primera, la única línea en la cual todo era nuevo para él. Cerro sus ojos.

En lugar de tener oscuridad, tenía luz, una luz muy blanca junto una voz media chillona hablándole a lo lejos exigiendo que despertara de su sueño, al ver bien esa figura gritona logro percibir un esqueleto muy alto regañándolo por ser flojo.

Ya no recordaba que su pequeño hermano fuera tan alto _"HUESOS FLOJOS LEVANTATE"_ sus ojos cansados se cerraron levantándose pesadamente, su propio cuerpo se sentía extraño, los recuerdos más reales que había tenido en años " _SANS"_ Solo le miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su alto hermano.

\- ¡Sans! ¡Despierta! - Abrió los ojos con pesadez, los sonidos del lugar sobre peligro estaban resonando más alto de lo usual y una luz frente a él brillaba en 7 colores convirtiéndose en una forma no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- La risa malvada de Flowey estaba subiendo de tono a una grave monstruosa, Alphys sonrió de medio lado levantando un pequeño control manual y lo dirigio al techo, oprimiendo un botón verde del mismo unos pequeños _gaster blaster_ salieron mordiendo la figura sin forma de Flowey absorbiéndole las almas. - ¡NO! ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? – La mujer científica no le escucho y le hizo una señal al peliblanco para que le controlara, Asgore por su parte estaba estático, Alphys le había explicado el procedimiento _claramente sin flowey cerca_ por lo que se quedó alejado y callado.

Era lo mejor para su pequeño.

Sans con su poder azul logro neutralizar y paralizar al nuevo ser que aún no terminaba de acoplarse el cual gritaba porque lo dejaran, de un momento a otro, los _gaster blaster_ dejaron el cuerpo luminoso que ahora era dejando ver un poco más al "God of hyperdeath", Asriel estaba mareado tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse. -Asriel, hijo mío…- El viejo rey fue rápido a con su único hijo para ayudarlo a levantarlo, su apariencia era un poco extraña, sin embargo, sus características Dreemur con unos cuernos y marcas en sus mejillas dando una complexión mediana como si de un hombre de 18 años se tratara.

-Papá… ¿Qué es lo que me hizo?... – El viejo rey le miro con lágrimas en los ojos sin importarle las preguntas que empezaba a hacer para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía agradeciendo a Alphys y por alguna razón a Sans por haberle dado devuelta a su hijo.

Después de un rato de adaptación al nuevo cuerpo, Alphys se encargaba de darle un chequeo completo al príncipe el cual se veía muy cansado y fastidiado de pruebas, pero en el momento sus sentimientos estaban dentro de él, sean o no suyos, sentía de nuevo. El rey y el cansado Sans estaban en el lobby esperando noticias como si de una cirugía se tratase, el sillón no era muy grande por lo que el rey ocupada más de la mitad del espacio y Sans simplemente como pudo se acurruco en el mueble para dormir un poco, estaba cansado como siempre, el silencio llenaba el cuarto cada uno con sus pensamientos - _uno más dormido que otro claramente-_ el hijo del rey de los sueños debía pensar que futuro deparará a su pueblo ahora con el heredero de vuelta, volteo a ver al joven demacrado Sans quien empezó a soltar unos pequeños ronquidos, se veía muy cansado.

¿Cómo no lo estaría? Se dijo a si mismo pensando en el trabajo de hace semanas y que aún no estaba recuperado del todo de su herida, ni siquiera su poder pudo curarlo por completo. Sin duda el cuerpo del joven peliblanco era complicado, eso no se escuchaba bien ni, aunque estaba hablándose a sí mismo, sin saber porque su mano se fue directo a la cabeza del peliblanco para luego bajar a su mejilla, _suave._

Pellizco un poco estirándola, esperando que el joven no se despertara, no sabía que un hombre podría ser tan… _moldeable._

Cuando el más bajo se quejó lo soltó muy rápido pareciendo que estaba haciendo otra cosa.

Quizá solo era su nueva actitud y se sentía muy emocionado de que tenía a su pequeño hijo vivo, que ahora quería tener una familia de nuevo y el _pequeño_ Sans se había quedado solo que le daba la necesidad de tenerlo con el mismo.

Quizá solo sea eso.

 **Welp, todo ha quedado aquí, lamento si esta muy flojo la redacción o el acomodo de las cosas pero pss uwu espero que guste.**

 **Acepto critica :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
